This invention relates generally to coupling means enabling the plug end of an electrical cord to retain locked engagement with mating electrical connection means and more particularly to a coupling device preventing accidental separation of the electrically connected cord plug during ordinary usage.
Various coupling means are already known whereby electrical cords provided with mating male and female plugs at one end can be held together during normal use. In one manner of coupling, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,625 an electrical connector device to be interposed between male and female plugs provided upon the ends of electrical cords. The connector includes springable arms having shoulders interengaging with shoulders formed on the adjacent ends of the plugs, in such fashion as to lockably engage the plugs and thereby prevent separation of the cords during use. Within the connector there is said to be provided electrical connector elements each having a female and a male end, adapted to mate with the electrical elements of the plugs, thus providing a thru electrical connection for the cords, while assuring that they will be held together against inadvertent separation. In another embodiment, the provision of electrical elements within the connecting device itself is omitted and instead, a yoke or retainer, usable in both embodiments has its spring arms against engaging shoulders on the plugs, with the plugs in this instance interengaging directly as well as being releasably, lockably engaged with the retainer. In a different manner of securing the connected plug ends from accidental separation during ordinary usage, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,626 coupling means holding the male and female plugs of a power tool and an extension Cord. A strap of interlocking "hook" material such as a Velcro heavy-duty hook type fastener, is said to be adhered to either side of the male plug, the straps extending longitudinally past the face of the plug approximately two inches. A pad of interlocking "loop" materials, such as a Velcro heavy-duty loop-type fastener is adhered to either side of the female plug so as to face the straps when the plugs are engaged, whereupon the straps may be pressed into interlocking engagement with the pads. The thus engaged two plugs are said to not to be easily pulled apart during usage yet are readily detached by a user when wishing to disconnect the engaged plugs. In a similar commercially available coupling means, metal hooks required to be secured by a user to both extension cord and power tool cord are engaged to prevent an accidental separation of the connected plug ends. It has now been found that a novel single-piece coupling device of unitary construction enables such user to more readily affix the connected electrical cords thereto in a manner less susceptible to accidental separation as well as provides a more versatile means to retain locked engagement for the plug end of a single electrical cord which has been connected by such user to other type mating electrical connection means such as service outlets and the like.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide improved coupling means retaining electrical connection for the plug end of an electrical cord after having been connected to mating electrical connection means.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel single-piece coupling device having friction-fit retention means for at least one electrical cord.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such coupling device with friction-fit retention means further exerting a restraining force against having an electrical cord being released therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a particular physical form of said novel single-piece coupling device suitable for attachment to the plug end of an electrical cord as well as various service outlets therefor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel single-piece coupling device with a plurality of retention means preventing physical separation between a pair of already connected electrical cords having mating male and female plug ends.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel method preventing accidental disconnection of one or more electrical cords.
These and still further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon considering the following detailed description for the present invention.